E o Vento veio com a Morte
by Winky-Chan
Summary: Rosalie era a filha mais bonita, desejada por todos, a senhora perfeição, mas, por irônia do destino, isso a levou a sua ruina


**Oiie, essa é minha FIC da Rose, e eu fiz umas mudanças na história dela, tipo, ela tem duas irmãs, e tudo, espero que gostem =D**

**Prólogo**

Quanto mais sangue eu perdia, mais eles riam de mim.  
A dor era muito forte, e ele, ria como se estivessem me fazendo cócegas.  
Nunca pensei que morreria desse jeito. Eu não podia terminar assim, sem casar, sem marido e sem filhos, e aos dezoito anos...

1º Cap. Aniversário

-Rosalie – Era a voz da minha mãe – vem aqui  
Eu desci as escadas de madeira da nossa casa, e passei pelas minhas duas irmãs, Violet e Jasmine.  
-Bom dia meninas – eu disse super animada  
-Feliz aniversário Rose – elas responderam  
-Obrigada – eu segui para o quarto da minha mãe  
-Rose – ela me abraçou – Feliz aniversário – ele colocou um colar no meu pescoço – Era da sua avó, e eu e seu pai, gostaríamos que ficasse com você, a mais perfeita das flores.  
-É lindo – eu não tirava os olhos dele, era de brilhantes, e tinha o formato de uma estrela, com um coração dentro.  
-Hoje vamos receber convidados para o jantar – Minha mãe disse.  
-Quem? – perguntei  
-A família do chefe do seu pai, os Cullen, e...  
Parei de ouvir quando ela disse que os Cullen viriam. Eu os odiava... Como alguém pode ser mais bonito que eu? Não admito.  
Caminhei até a sala exibindo meu presente no pescoço.  
Sentei-me à mesa ao lado de Violet, e Jasmine, que estava na minha frente, olhou para meu pescoço e gritou.  
-ESSE COLAR DEVIA PERTENCER A FILHA MAIS VELHA! OU SEJA, DEVIA SER DA VIOLET!  
-Desculpa se eu sou mais bonita – eu disse pegando meu copo de leite  
-Violet, você não vai dizer nada? – Jasmine disse pasma – você é a mais velha  
-Deixe Mine, não percebeu que ela é a queridinha? Se acha a melhor?  
-Não me acho, eu sou, e todos dizem isso – aquela discussão com perdedoras estava me tirando do sério

Eu bebi meu leite em silêncio e peguei uma maçã na fruteira e mordi.  
Jasmine puxou um grampo do meu cabelo.  
-É... não sei como tenho uma irmã tão egoísta!  
-Doeu sabia – eu resmunguei – E uma pirralha como você, não deve saber de nada!  
Ela se levantou e subiu para seu quarto.  
Violet era a mais velha, e a vovó realmente queria que a mais velha ficasse com o colar, mas se eu sou a mais bonita, pra que a mais velha? Na verdade, a Violet me odeia, por eu ter ficado com o quarto dela depois dos quatorze anos.  
Não tenho culpa dela não ser linda como eu. Ela tem cabelos cor de cobre, igual ao papai, e olhos verdes, já eu, loira dos olhos azuis, feições de anjos, bem, não se compara né?  
Eu me levantei fui ao meu quarto, peguei meu chapéu de sol, meu guarda-sol, o dia estava nublado, mas mesmo assim era lindo, e fui até a venda, adorava ir lá só pra ficarem admirados comigo, mas não gostei nem um pouco de quem eu encontrei por lá, a senhora Cullen e seu cunhado. Ela era linda, seus cabelos castanhos caídos sobre os ombros, seu sorriso encantava a todos, e sua voz, e o Edward era o sonho de todo mundo, era lindo, muito lindo, mas eu não admitia que fosse mais que eu, nenhum Cullen era menos bonito que eu, odiava aqueles três, e os dois membros que encontrei na venda, tiraram todos os olhares que deveriam ser para mim... Que raiva, ninguém devia poder mais que eu.  
Edward olhou para mim, e eu gelei na espinha, ele parecia saber que eu tinha raiva deles, mas é impossível, só lendo mentes, eu sou a atriz perfeita, na verdade, eu sou toda perfeita, a esposa perfeita, a garota perfeita, a cozinheira perfeita, a dona de casa perfeita, a aniversariante perfeita, não tem como me superarem.

Voltei para casa arrasada.  
No meu quarto tinha um toca discos, e eu coloquei um do Bing Crosby.  
Fiquei ouvindo um certo tempo, e depois desci para ajudar minha mãe no almoço, mas ela recusou a ajuda, pois não queria que eu me desgastasse, o jantar iria ser para mim, e eu teria que estar perfeita.  
Subi para o quarto, e comecei a escolher minha roupa para a ocasião  
O dia passou rápido.  
Eram sete da noite, eu estava usando um vestido rosa claro, que combinava muito comigo.  
Desci as escadas e todos estavam sentados, esperando pela estrela da noite, bem, se aqueles malditos Cullens não estragassem tudo.  
Sim, estragaram, estavam muito mais lindos que hoje de manhã.  
-Feliz aniversário senhorita Hale – O doutor Cullen disse  
-Obrigada – eu me sentei ao lado do meu pai  
-Então essa é a Rosalie? – Perguntou um homem de terno marrom  
-Sim, nosso tesouro – Meu pai respondeu  
-Bonita sua filha – A senhora Cullen sorriu, e ela não devia dizer isso, já que é anos luz melhor que eu.  
Edward não dizia nada.  
-Quantos anos? – Finalmente ele abriu a boca, e sua voz era congelantemente linda.  
-Dezoito – minha mãe respondeu alegremente  
-Pena que meu filho não pode vir – Um senhor de terno preto disse – Ele iria gostar de conhecer sua filha, Ronald  
-Então, de outra vez, traga o seu Royce, Sr King – Minha mãe falou  
King? Meu deus, eles estavam aqui. Se controle Rose  
Jasmine respirou fundo, e Violet brincava com ao garfos.  
-Sua Violet está noiva? Ela é a mais velha. – Perguntou novamente o Sr King  
-Sim, noiva do Tonny Newton, mas não marcaram a data ainda.  
-Vai ser breve Pai – Violet silibou

-É bom, pois é capaz de que Rose se case primeiro – Mamãe riu  
O Jantar foi legal.  
No dia seguinte minha mãe me fez levar o almoço do papai, ele tinha esquecido, mas ela me arrumou tanto, que eu desconfiei.  
Cheguei lá no banco, e me dei de cara com um loiro, lindo, que ficou olhando pra mim... Aquele tinha que ser meu futuro marido, combina perfeitamente comigo  
No outro dia, recebi rosas, no dia seguinte, Margaridas, depois tulipas, e por ai vai... Depois de duas semanas, as flores vieram acompanhadas de um príncipe encantado, sim, aquele loiro lindo do banco.  
Eu quase tive um ataque. Ele era um escândalo, mas perdia cruelmente para mim, óbvio.  
Ele conversou com meu pai, e depois veio falar comigo.  
-Oi, sou Royce King, muito prazer, senhorita Hale  
Meus olhos brilharam. ROYCE KING? Meu Deus.  
Ele beijou minha mão e se ajoelhou.  
Todos os dias o Royce vinha aqui, e ficávamos conversando, e depois começou a me convidar para festas da alta sociedade.  
E em uma delas, foi o nosso primeiro beijo. Foi mágico, ele primeiro perguntou, ele era tão educado, eu estava apaixonada pelo Royce, ele era meu príncipe no cavalo branco.  
Uma semana depois dessa última festa.  
Minha família estava sentada na mesa, com os King.  
Royce pegou uma caixinha de veludo, abriu, se virou em minha direção e perguntou ao meu pai:  
-Me concede a mão de Rosalie Hale em casamento?  
Claro que meu pai concordou. E tinha que concordar. Royce era o príncipe dos meus sonhos, e eu tinha que casar com ele.  
As duas famílias estavam brindando.  
-Royce, porque não bebeu seu copo? – Perguntei  
-Eu não bebo – ele sorriu  
Que lindo. Ele não bebe, encontrei meu príncipe mesmo

No dia seguinte do meu noivado, fui até a casa da minha melhor amiga, Vera.  
-Oh Vera, ele é tão lindo, e tão carinhoso  
-Que bom que encontrou seu príncipe Rose – ela disse com seu filho no colo – e ainda por cima, um King, parabéns!  
-Eu sempre sonhei com isso, e esta acontecendo – meus olhos brilhavam.  
-Falou com ele hoje?  
-Não, eu quase nunca o vejo, ficamos noivos ontem, e ele diz que trabalha muito – eu respirei – Onde está seu marido?  
-Trabalhando – ela respondeu sorrindo  
-Quem bom que vocês se dão bem – eu sorri  
Estava escurecendo, e eu fui para casa, chegando lá, quem me esperava? Sim, meu príncipe estava no sofá...  
Eu me sentei ao seu lado.  
-Seus olhos são como violetas – ele sorriu, eu nem ficava vermelha, sabia que era verdade.  
-Você é muito fofo – eu disse  
-Só com você, que merece tudo, o céu, as estrelas – Ele começou - Vamos sair, quero que me vejam com a senhorita Hale, futura senhora King – Eu adorava o soar de Rosalie King...  
Naquela noite fomos até um restaurante, e demos as mãos o tempo inteiro. Não me cansava de olhar para aqueles olhos cor do céu.  
Comemos camarão, e voltamos antes das nove, eu era uma moça de família, e quando entro em casa, meu pai estava com Violet e o noivo dela, Tonny Newton, ele era lindo, mas não era tão idiota de tentar roubar o noivo da minha irmã, aliais, eu já tinha o meu, que era muito mais rico, e com esse, eu nunca ia tirar um pó na minha vida.  
Na verdade, eu não sabia como alguém poderia arrumar uma noiva naquela cidade sem olhar pra mim, a mais perfeita das rosas.

caremos sua data.  
-Rose, o casamento da sua irmã é daqui a duas semanas – Meu pai sorriu – E assim que ela se casar, marcaremos sua data.

- E o vestido, os preparativos? – Perguntei  
-Sua irmã já tem o vestido, enxoval, tudo, e a família Newton que vai cuidar da festa. Foi proposta deles – ele deu uma pausa – você e Jasmine também tem tudo pronto.  
-O que? – Eu paralisei – eu quero meu vestido feito por um estilista famoso e...  
-Rosalie, o vestido esta pronto – Meu pai engrossou a voz  
-Tudo bem – eu subi para meu quarto.  
Troquei de roupa, e me deitei.

**Casamento de Violet **

Todos estavam esperando a noiva. Eu também, mas, eu também não queria vê-la casando antes de mim, tudo bem que a tradição era que a filha mais velha de casasse primeiro, mas minha satisfação, era que ela tinha sido obrigada, não acho que ela queria se casar tão cedo, aos dezenove.  
Ela entrou. Seu vestido era branco com a calda de flores, lindo. Pela primeira vez senti inveja de uma roupa dela, mas pensei, meu Pai deve ter preparado um bem mais bonito para mim, óbvio.  
A festa foi como qualquer outra festa de casamento que eu já fora. Nada de especial. O Royce tinha ido comigo, e na hora que ela jogou o buquê, que eu fui pegar, adivinha quem pegou? Jasmine, que estava ao meu lado. Eu explodi por dentro, ela nem namorado tinha. Isso significava que eu não iria me casar? Era isso? Royce ficou olhando o casamento com reprovação, e em uma hora da festa, me disse:  
-O nosso casamento, vai ficar para a história dessa cidade – ele sorriu  
E eu não discordaria dele


End file.
